


i'll be your fake boyfriend anytime

by kagshina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagshina/pseuds/kagshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you need? I'll do whatever it is," Lev informs eagerly, and somehow Yaku believes him. That doesn't, however, make what he's about to do any easier.  </p>
<p>"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," Yaku tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be your fake boyfriend anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/gifts).



> never in a million years thought i'd be writing yakulev cause they're so far outta my conform zone but here we are
> 
> for the gf, rly love the last four months with you  
> rly love you in general

"Lev," Yaku sighs, taking a moment to swallow his pride before he continues, "I need a favor."  
  
Lev's eyes widen in excitement, "You need something from _me_?"  
  
Yaku nods, half ready to turn around. This is a bad idea. He _knows_  it's a bad idea, but it's also his best option. Probably.  
  
"What do you need? I'll do whatever it is," Lev informs eagerly, and somehow Yaku believes him. That doesn't, however, make what he's about to do any easier.    
  
"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," Yaku tells him.  
  
Lev's eyes widen a second time, this time in a mixture of shock and confusion. He blinks a few times as if he's trying to make sure he didn't hear wrong. "You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" He clarifies.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lev smiles then, big and wide and full of energy, "Okay!"  
  
"Okay," Yaku repeats, because he's not sure what he's supposed to say now. "Good. Uh, thanks."  
  
They stand in an awkward silence for a moment, and Yaku _really_  wants to leave, but Lev asks, "So. Why exactly am I pretending to your boyfriend?"  
  
Shit. He probably should have started with that.  
  
He sighs and casts his eyes downward as he admits, "My mom doesn't believe I'm gay." His words come out more frustrated than he'd intended.  
  
"Oh," replies Lev, "That sucks."  
  
Yaku nods. "I was hoping if I brought a guy home, she would finally stop pushing me to get a girlfriend."  
  
"I get to see your house?" Lev asks, volume raising. "That's awesome!"  
  
"It's really not that cool."  
  
"I think it's cool."  
  
"...So I'll text you with the details later?"  
  
"I'll be waiting by my phone!"  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Yaku shakes his head with a small sigh, smile peeking out at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Thank you, Lev," he says before leaving.  
  
"I'll be your fake boyfriend anytime."  
  
Yaku gets a strange feeling in his stomach as he walks away, but he doesn't think much of it.  


 

 

_**[6:51]** Yaku_

Can you make it to dinner this Friday at 6?

_**[6:52]** Lev_

YA!

_**[6:52]** Lev_

what do u wnat me to wear?

_**[6:53]** Yaku_

It doesn’t really matter

_**[6:53]** Lev_

so i can come wearing my uniform lol

_**[6:54]** Lev_

i’m kidding i’ll wear something nice :D

_**[6:54]** Yaku_

Okay. Thank you for doing this.

_**[6:55]** Lev_

thanks 4 picking me!!!

 

 

Yaku taps his fingers impatiently against his jeans, sitting on the couch while he waits for Lev to arrive. It’s 5:58, and with every passing minute Yaku regrets this decision more and more. It’d been Kuroo’s idea in the first place, he should have known not to listen to anything Kuroo told him to do. _But at the time_ , it’d seemed like such a good idea, and he’d been so frustrated with his mother’s continuous attempts at getting him a girlfriend, even though he told her every time that he wasn’t interested.

He’s two seconds from texting Lev that dinner is off when the doorbell rings. He sucks in a breath, lets it out, and then stands, walking towards the door. What he finds on the other side is not at _all_  what he’d expected.

Lev is standing there, blue skinny jeans and a black button down shirt, and _hell_ , he must’ve done something with his hair because it looks _good_. But that’s not the only thing that has Yaku staring, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Lev is holding flowers. _Flowers_.

Yaku is thrown back into reality when Lev holds out the flowers for him, big stupid grin filling his face. It definitely doesn’t make his heart stammer in his chest.

“You look...different,” Yaku settles on, taking the flowers and letting his gaze remain on them.

“You can tell me I look nice.”

Yaku forces his gaze from the flowers so he can give Lev a _look_ , something that says _I'm not going to say that_. Lev’s grin only gets wider.

“Just come inside,” he says, stepping to the side and closing the door behind them.

His mother steps out from the kitchen then, and her eyes flash between her son and the stranger in her living room, eyes finally landing on the flowers. She has a disapproving look on her face. Yaku internally sighs.

“Are you going to introduce your friend?” She finally asks. Yaku had been expecting as much.

“This is Lev, my _boyfriend_.”

Lev takes a step toward his mother, smiling the most innocent smile, a smile that he thinks would have won over any other parent, and he holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” he says, and Yaku expects that to be the end of it, but then he glances from Yaku back to his mother, smile growing soft as he continues with, “I’m really lucky to be dating your son. He’s a great guy.”

Yaku gets that strange feeling in his stomach again, and he kind of wants to call the entire thing off right now, but he sees the look on his mother’s face and he knows he can’t call it quits now. With a huff and a “dinner will be ready in ten minutes” she heads back into the kitchen.

Once she’s gone, Yaku sighs. “You didn’t have to do that,” he informs in a hushed voice.

“Do you think it helped, with her accepting that you’re gay?” Lev asks.

Yaku shrugs, “I don’t know. Probably. She looked mad.”

Lev grins. “Then I’m glad I did it.”

 

 

Yaku is laughing so hard that his stomach hurts. They’d both erupted into laughter the second the door to Yaku’s room was closed, and now they’re both sitting on his bed, tears forming in their eyes.

“ _Just because you like kissing boys, that doesn't mean you're gay_ ,” Yaku repeats his mother’s words between laughs.

“I mean, she’s not entirely wrong,” Lev’s laughter is dying down slowly, “It could mean you’re bi or pan.”

“Yeah,” Yaku agrees, “But she meant it in the _you can still be straight if you like kissing boys_  way.” And then, as an afterthought, he adds, “She probably doesn’t even think it’s possible to like both guys and girls.”

“I’m pan,” says Lev, and neither of them are laughing anymore. The atmosphere feels more serious now. Yaku hadn’t thought Lev was capable of serious, but he shouldn’t be surprised. He hadn't really known much about Lev in general before this. And as much as he hates to admit it, he likes this. He likes getting to know Lev.

“I’m gay.”

“I know.”

Yaku lets out a breath. It feels like they’re waiting for something to happen. The strange feeling settles in his stomach.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help much,” Lev says with a frown.

Yaku shakes his head, “Don’t be sorry. You did a lot.”

They feel so much closer now than they had when they were laughing. Had they always been this close, or had they been scooching closer? Yaku’s heart rate picks up. Lev’s face is inches from his own. It definitely hadn’t been there a few seconds ago.

Yaku’s eyes widen when he feels Lev’s lips against his own, and for a moment he’s still, but then his mind processes what’s happening, and that it feels _good_ , and Yaku’s closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss.

He moves closer, stands taller on his knees so he has better access. He’s practically in Lev’s lap, hands wrapping around the his neck, and he’s about to push the other downward when it hits him. He’s kissing Lev. Lev kissed him, and he’s kissing back.

Yaku’s eyes widen once again, and he pushes Lev down in a hurry, but it’s not the kind of push he’d planned a moment before. He’s not following him down, lips attached. He’s pushing him _away_ , jumping off the bed and averting his eyes anywhere that isn’t Lev.

_How. How. How. How. How._

“Um, uh,” Yaku’s breaths come out ragged, “Thank you for, um, thanks for coming to dinner tonight, and uh, for pretending to be my boyfriend.”

When he doesn’t get a response, he forces his eyes in Lev’s direction. He looks sad. It causes Yaku’s heart to drop in a way he wasn’t ready for. He suddenly feels really bad.

Finally, Lev nods and removes himself from the bed. He tries to smile but it feels so wrong, Yaku wants to rip it off his face. “I’ll be your fake boyfriend anytime,” he says, but it sounds as wrong as his smile looks.

 

 

Yaku walks into practice Monday morning on a mission. He looks around the dressing room for Lev, and when his quick scan comes up empty, he rushes into his practice clothes and hopes Lev’s already in the gym.

He’s not.

Yaku paces, fingers tapping at his sides. He’d come to school with a plan, but with every second he doesn’t put that plan into action, he starts to doubt himself. What if it’s a bad idea? What if he’s read the situation wrong?

Lev walks in five minutes later, and Yaku forces his feet to move in his direction, but then Kuroo, _goddamn him_ , has to announce that it’s time for practice to start.

It doesn’t take long for Yaku to realize Lev is avoiding him. That’s alright, he thinks. If Lev had been the one to push him away, he’d probably be doing the same exact thing. It’s still frustrating, though, because it makes things more difficult.

Practice feels longer than usual, and he wants to rejoice when it’s finally over. His anxiety has been growing for the past hour, and if he doesn’t do this now, he might never do it. He searches the gym for Lev, finding him a few feet from the changing rooms.

“Lev!” He shouts, and he had not intended for it to come out sounding so angry. He internally shakes his head at himself before he starts fast walking towards Lev, who looks like he’s ready to run at any second.

“Trouble in paradise? Kuroo calls with a laugh, and Yaku wants to hit him.

Instead, he yells back, “ _Shut up, Kuroo_.”

He hears his teammates laughter in the background, but he drowns them out.

“Lev,” he says, once he’s reached him, “I need a favor.”

Lev’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, and there’s the same look of hurt he wore when Yaku pushed him away. “Yeah, sure. What do you need?”

“I need you to be my _real_  boyfriend.”

Shock and confusion pass through his face, and then it settles back on hurt. Yaku feels his heartbeat picking up from nerves.

“Are you messing with me?”

“ _What_?” Yaku gapes. “Of course I’m not messing with you. I wouldn’t do that.” He doesn’t keep the anger at the accusation from his tone.

Suddenly, Lev looks extremely guilty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—it’s just—you pushed me away, so I thought…”

Yaku smiles, and there’s a hint of mischief to it. “I’m not pushing you away now.”

“Hu—” Lev starts, but Yaku cuts him off with his lips.

It’s not easy. He has to stand on the very tip of his toes, and even then he can only reach because Lev had been slouching. It’s annoying, that he can’t just kiss Lev whenever he wants to, that he has his stupid height to worry about.

Lev leans into the kiss, making it easier for Yaku to reach. They hear their teammates hollering in the background. They ignore it, though Yaku’s lip does rise slightly against Lev’s. It’s hard to be anything but happy right now.

“I’ll be your real boyfriend,” Lev says with a grin when they part.

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that i love fake dating fics
> 
> http://hajimestooru.tumblr.com/


End file.
